


I must have done something right...right?

by Vradika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Initiate Obi Wan Kenobi, Master!Anakin, Obi Wan will receive love, Padawan!Obi Wan, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vradika/pseuds/Vradika
Summary: Initiate Obi Wan has little confidence in himself even though he has been chosen by the Chosen One none the less, how that happened? well to this day Obi Wan doesn’t know how or what his master sees in him, but he is highly confident that he must have done something good… right?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loosen Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139666) by [MarchofBirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchofBirds/pseuds/MarchofBirds). 



> Just a little warning, my english is not as good as I would like it to be so please bear with it, thanks!

A small crowd of masters and initiates is gathered to observe the initiates’ trials, there are at least fifty younglings and just over a dozen masters and knights that will choose their next student. Among those knights there is one who prefers to observe from the shadows, his face is almost hidden but you can see him frown, as if he did not want to be there. Despite wanting to go unnoticed, you can feel the excitement of the teens and the surprise of the other masters and knights. It is strange to see The Hero with no Fear, The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker himself to attend the initiates trials. Every teenager wants to impress their potential master, not only with their skills and control of the force, but with the management of their emotions. And of course everyone wanted to impress The Choosen One. Well, that was happening right now, but in Obi Wan’s mind there was only the idea of being chosen, by someone… whoever. Anakin Skywalker’s presence was the least of his worries, he knew he could fight and win but he didn’t trust himself to use the force and let go of the emotions he felt during battle. Obi Wan’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt a jerk on his shoulder.

-Obi it’s your turn, react! - Urges his friend Bant making him head to the battle arena.

-Oh force- Obi Wan walks towards the arena warching his opponent. _I’m not ready, I’m not ready._ He repeats to himself like a mantra, but before he could calm his nervousness his body reacted to the first hit, almost failing to dodge it. The other teenager says nothing but her face and her gaze says it all, for her, Obi wan is no match. And for Obi Wan that is demoralizing, rather than getting angry, it causes a lump in his throat, but he knows he has to go on. The girl lunges relentlessly, one attack after another, Obi Wan finds each of her attacks with a dodge of less intensity. _Has she always been so strong? Or am I so weak?_ The thought forms in his mind just before he stumbles and falls to the ground, the girl’s triumphant smile makes him wake up from that movie in which he is not in control, to finally take charge of his body and see everything clearly.

For an instant he knows what to do, the nervousness went away along with the doubts and part of the anger that was beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. If this were a real fight, he knows he has to survive. In a swift and almost impossible move Obi Wan dodged the blow that would mark the end of the fight, pushing himself with the help of the force to position himself behind his opponent and placing his training lightsaber on the surprised girl’s neck, leaving no room to respond. Everything must have happened in a couple of seconds, even less than the silence that followed. Coming out of his stupor, the Jedi Knight who served as the referee ended the match by pronouncing Obi Wan as the winner. Only at that moment Obi Wan could breathe, he did not realize that he had been holding the air. To say that he did not know how he achieved the result would be unfair, because in the last seconds of the fight he knew exactly how to act, he allowed himself to feel some surprise until the voice of his opponent made him turn his attention to the annoyed girl.

-It’s not fair!- she yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at him - He did nothing but a pitiful display of defense!

-The demonstration of skill is only a part of the test, to your places- the Jedi Knight finished with a tone that left no room for further discussion.

The girl looked at Obi Wan with resentment as he made his way to Bant’s side feeling sheepish.

-Don’t let her get into your head Obi, you did well - Bant whispers to him.

-But she is not wrong, it is as if I had forgotten how this was done- for him, the result did not matter, as the Jedi Knight said, that was only part of the test, and it is not as if he had demonstrated great skill during the combat. Not to mention that probably more than one master was able to sense his emotions during combat. Without seeing his friend, he makes an exasperated sound as he brings his hands to his face - I’m sorry, I don’t want to think about anything Bant- _and I don’t want to see anyone either_. He did not want to see the faces of his other peers and the Jedi, and especially he did not want to think about The Chosen One who was also among those. Although of course, his brain was not his best ally at the moment, so he involuntarily turned to see the place where he felt Skywalker had been to see an empty place, perhaps he felt it wrong.

* * *

Later that day some of his classmates were called to be presented with their new masters and among them were Bant, Siri and that girl who was his opponent in the fight. Part of him was happy, really happy for his friends, but he couldn’t help the lump in his throat and the urge to cry. _What difference does it make, if I’m not a jedi anyway, I can cry whenever I want_. Maybe one day he could go visit his brother Owen who was almost a stranger to him or leave the Agri Corps and live in Stewjon, although none of it makes sense to him and does not make him feel better either. Obi Wan doesn’t have a lot of belongings so he doesn’t bother packing his bag and decides to tour the temple one last time, at least he would take with him the places that made him feel better. When he arrived to the observatory there were few people in the place, nobody bothered to pay attention to him which he was grateful for, the projection of the space that surrounds Coruscant always fascinated him and filled him with tranquility, it was a pity that outside the Observatory the stars and planets were not visible because of the lights of the impossibly bright planet. As he walked around the site the holo projection changed. He was actually wandering aimlessly until the projection stopped at a binary system in the outer ring of the galaxy and Obi Wan stopped to watch it.

-It’s an insignificant place don’t you think? - a voice behind him pulled him out of his trance

\- What?- asked as he turned to see a well-known figure approaching him.

-That planet over there, it is insignificant- Anakin says pointing to a place in the binary system, - It is inhabited by people who don’t want to be found, slavers and … enslaved people of course. Obi Wan takes a while to make sense of what the knight just said, for some reason he is annoyed by his words

-There is no insignificant life … knight Skywalker- he answers as he turns his eyes to the projection, as if it were the most interesting thing in the place until he hears Anakin laugh heartily.

-Yes, of course Obi Wan, that’s true. See you soon- the jedi tousles his hair before leaving the observatory, going through the projection.

-Of course - snorts the teenager - see you the day you need seeds for a planet- _Never, that is_. The chosen one would never be assigned to such simple tasks.

With the desire to continue touring the temple disappeared, he decided to go to rest a little before leaving for Bandomeer. Opening the door to the initiates’ rooms Obi Wan is greeted by a pair of annoyed eyes.

-Obi Wan Kenobi! The comm has a function, you know?! And it makes no sense if you don’t have it with you- Siri Tachi has never been discrete when it comes to complaining.

-If I didn’t take it with me, it’s because I didn’t want to communicate - he replies irritated, he has never known how to control his reactions with her.

-Obi- a calmer voice calls him- we were trying to locate you, why weren’t you at the pairing ceremony? - Obi Wan did not think Bant was being serious.

-Are you kidding Bant?- He answers, feeling his level of irritability rise - I am happy for you but you do not need my moral supp …

-He doesn’t know! Hahaha I told you- Siri laughs addressing Bant. Obi Wan is in no mood to continue listening so he leaves for his shared room. -Hey hey, calm down, you ditched The Chosen One, honestly nobody thought that a Padawan was going to play hard to get -Siri walked towards him while she spoke.

-Siri seriously, nothing you say makes sense, so move, I don’t want the last time we see to end in a bad way- and as things were going Obi Wan was about to say things that he really didn’t want to.

-Bant, if you don’t tell him I’m going to do it and he won’t like it -the blonde turns to her partner expectantly.

-Obi, Knight Skywalker chose you as his Padawan, it was a late choice and when they came looking for you, you weren’t here. We tried to reach you but nobody had seen you, you left The Chosen One waiting, although he seemed more amused than annoyed - says Bant thoughtfully.

It took a while for Obi Wan to process the information. His ears began to feel hot with embarrassment as he recalled his encounter with the aforementioned Knight, why hadn’t he said anything to him? _See you soon …_

-My beautiful and dramatic friend, did you understand what Bant just said? This is not the last time we see each other, so enough of your melancholic humor- Siri continues while pulling one of his ears.

-I am a Padawan- is the only thing that comes out of Obi Wan’s mouth.

-We have broken him Bant- Siri’s voice is heard -You are the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, not just a Padawan

-Oh force, I am the Padawan of The Chosen One - all the information rushes to fill his mind and begins to make sense. How could he meet the expectations of such a teacher? If I can’t even fill my own.

-Calm down Obi, that’s good … - Bant starts but is interrupted

-I can’t ! I’m not, I don’t … I don’t want to- _Lie, I do, but I don’t know if I can_.

-Breathe Obi- Bant approaches to put her hand on Obi Wan’s chest, projecting tranquility through the force. - You can, Siri and I know it and your new master knows it- Obi Wan started breathing normally

-Only you think that and maybe knight Skywalker only felt pity for me or thinks I’m a challenge…

-Listen well Obi Wan Kenobi! It is the second time that I have to call you by your full name and I promise you will not survive a third. YOUR Master is a Jedi, and as such he knows that pity is not the way and you know it, he saw the same thing that we see in you and that others cannot, and I am not going to tell you what it is because you need to see it for you self. So tomorrow you are going to get up early because we will meet our masters at the end of breakfast, they will pick us up outside the dining room. Take your belongings with you- And with that Siri goes to her bedroom being followed by Bant.

-Congratulations, I’m glad to have you here, and I’m sure Siri is happy too- Obi Wan watches her smile and they leave him alone in the hallway. He walks on autopilot to his bed and miraculously falls asleep.

* * *

The next day Obi Wan wakes up to the reality of empty beds and missing people in the dining room. He didn’t really think about all his peers who were not chosen and that makes him feel a little guilty. _I did not say goodbye to them_. He thought he would see them on his way to Bandomeer. Siri and Bant left with their respective masters a while ago, there was only him left. _What if he regrets it and won’t come?_ He walked towards the doors of the dining room as he felt his own enraged heartbeats deafened him, anxiety began to invade him when hurried footsteps caught up with him.

-Obi Wan! good morning, I guess there is no breakfast left for me - Anakin Skywalker says a little agitated, smiling at him - I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier, but hey, you left me waiting yesterday so I think it’s only fair - he continues smiling at him- Obi Wan? - Anakin asks raising an eyebrow.

-Ah yes, sir … I mean good morning master, I’m sorry about yesterday, I, … I did not think that my presence was required and well, it was not my intention - stutters, _Great,_ but his master seems unbothered. 

-Luckily we are already here, come with me, let’s go to our apartment, I’m really hungry. If you want, you can have breakfast, or have another breakfast … Or have … something, whatever follow me.- His master continued speaking distractedly while he walked assuming that Obi Wan would follow him, which he did … From that day on Obi Wan continued to wonder, what did his master see in him? Someone so bright in the force and he, well he was just him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then again, an apology for my bad english.

_My first diplomatic visit_. Thought Obi Wan, there really was no need to leave the planet to find himself in a political situation, in fact it was the best place to find regents and dignitaries. His master announced a visit to the Senate District to have a discussion with one of the senators, Obi Wan thought his master would go alone however here they are both of them, speeding up inside the turbolift through the building.

The Senate apartment complex was an imposing structure, and not only because of its fascinating, albeit cold architecture, the mere thought that so many personalities of the diplomacy and politics of the Galactic Republic resided in it gave Obi Wan goosebumps. _What if someone attacks this district? It would result in catastrophe._ Thought the new padawan, unconsciously playing with his little lock of hair recently braided by his master.

He looked up to see Anakin's profile, his height made him stand out of course, but above that Obi Wan could not help himself but be filled with curiosity and swe when he looked at him _._ Now that he was practically living with him, he could contrast the stories he heard as a child with the real person standing next to him.

He grew up hearing stories about the incredible potential of a Padawan whose abilities were almost mysterious; he piloted the spaceships as if they were part of his body, his stamina seemed to be inexhaustible no matter how strenuous the mission was but what captivated little Obi Wan the most was to hear how the Force always answered to the Chosen One in such ways in which almost no jedi knew unless hey had trained for years.

Or at least that was what the other younglings muttered, surely they were just pieces of information they heard from the masters and aided by their imagination they completed a puzzle called Anakin Skywalker. Compared to the flesh-and-blood person, the padawan understood that those feats were influenced by fantasy. There was no doubt that his master was a prodigy, like the brightest star in the force, that's for sure. However for Obi Wan, those skills had not come out of nowhere, you could tell from the way his master strove to be perfect, to give him the best example, how he always looked for different ways to make sure he understood the lessons.

How did his master lose his name out of the blue to become The Chosen One? and recently in The Hero with no Fear?, he, the one who was able to confront and defeat a Sith while still a padawan, that was the last test that gave his master the title of Jedi Knight, although as a result he also acquired a prosthetic hand. ... the one that was currently moving directly towards his face to poke his nose with a finger.

-You must be very good at meditating, right?- Asked Anakin to his now petrified padawan - I am sorry for postponing that part of your training, I promise we will practice it soon - He paused before continuing - Your gaze on me took me out of my thoughts, I called you but you seemed to be seeing "beyond" –

Obi Wan was still stiff and a little embarrassed for having been staring at him, although it was true, at some point he stopped seeing his teacher to observe parts of his past and the hazy presence of the man next to him in his memories .

-I’m sorry master, that was very rude of me, I... apologize for my lack of subtlety - the apprentice answers quickly making his coruscanti accent stand out.

-Lack of subtlety- Anakin repeats in an echo of Obi Wan's words while grinning - Padawan I only know one person that's more polite than you, and she lives in this building, besides you are only thirteen years old so you will have many cycles to practice, relax a little.

 _Fourteen._ Said in his head Obi Wan, who had forgotten his own birthday a few weeks ago had it not been for Siri, Bant and a bunch of flatcakes with slices of jogan fruit he received for breakfast. Similarly, he did not think it was relevant to comment it to his master, he would only inform him how old he currently was. Obi Wan relaxes as his master asks encouraged by his unusual good humor. Leaving the Temple lifts the spirit of his mentor. _Of course it was to be expected after spending months with me practicing and correcting my combat after seeing me in the initiates trials, it is obvious that he wants to go out_ ….

-We are almost there padawan- speaks his master, interrupting his self-deprecating discourse - Remember, this is also a lesson, it will be your first diplomatic discussion-

-My what?! - he turns to see him quickly almost breaking his neck at the same time as the turbolift stops.

-And here we are- announces his master leaving the lift to head to a huge and elegant entrance. Obi Wan hurries his steps to catch up as he watches him impassively.

-Master Anakin! How nice to see you again, we were waiting for you, we have prepared your favorable fo... - a synthetic voice is heard coming from a golden android that approached them.

-Really? - Anakin interrupts pursing his lips and looking significantly at the android- Anyway, Treepio this is my Padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi - Anakin says while gesturing Obi Wan to come closer.

-Wonderful! Nice to meet you Padawan Kenobi, I am C-3PO a protocol droid, designed for human service. I am fluent in ov...

-Yes! Treepio how nice, could you tell us where to wait for the Senator? -

-Oh dear, mistress Padmé is ...

-She is here - a decided and happy voice is heard coming from a petit and elegant woman - C-3PO thank you very much for receiving our guests, I can take it from here.

Obi Wan had barely recovered from his master’s announcement on the turbolift when his heart skipped a beat realizing that before him was the former queen of Naboo. Padmé Naberrie Amidala was one of the most imposing political figures in the entire Galactic Republic and a staunch defender of democracy. _She was my age when she already ruled a whole planet, and I can’t even rule myself._ Obi Wan thought with admiration _. I'm going to negotiate with her! What was my master thinking?_

Padmé's insightful brown eyes rested on the master and the apprentice, approaching to greet Anakin with a kiss on each cheek, when it was Obi Wan's turn Padmé stopped, at this distance the apprentice could notice that she was just a little taller than him.

-It is a pleasure to meet you Padawan Kenobi, I am Padmé Amidala. I would like you to indicate me how to greet you, I know that not all Jedi like physical contact – asked mindfully.

The question took him by surprise, although it was well received.

-I'm ok with a handshake – says extending his hand towards the senator who returns the salute with both of her hands, Obi Wan comes to notice that her grip is firm and her skin is smooth, both hands are the same size as the his - It is a pleasure to meet you, my teacher has told me that we are here to cha ... discuss on a political matter – he informed with his the firmest voice he found in himself.

Padmé's questioning eyes travel slowly towards the Jedi, as if asking for an explanation. _Did I say things right? Oh no, did I just cause a misunderstanding?_ Obi Wan also turns to see his teacher puzzled, who quickly responds.

-Well, it is true that we will have a talk, however there has been a little misunderstanding

Anakin announces happily, however in Obi Wan's head there were no happy thoughts. _So I caused a misunderstanding, oh force, my first lesson and I already blew it…_

-So I plead guilty - the Jedi continues distracting his apprentice - I did not explain myself clearly when I asked you to come with me Obi Wan, with whom you have to argue is with me and for that you will be the Senator’s support - Obi Wan turns to see the Senator who understands the situation much better than he does.

-It seems perfect to me, Padawan Kenobi would like to form an alliance with me to dialogue with knight Skywalker? – she asks placidly waiting for Obi Wan’s answer who gradually lets himself go by the rhythm of the conversation.

-It will be my pleasure Senator, you can call me Obi Wan if you want - responds the padawan feeling more animated.

-Then I would like you to call me Padmé - she replies smilin and Obi Wan nods.

-That was better than the first time I met a politician- says Anakin observing the interaction between his Padawan and Padmé.

-Obi Wan, did you know that I was the first politician that your masater ever knew? - Padmé replies exchanging a happy look with the Jedi. The Padawan responds with an imperceptible "no", instinctively waiting for an answer from his master.

-Oh come on Padmé, there is no need to start with a hostile negotiation- Anakin responds bringing a hand to his forehead massaging it.

-This is not a negotiation, it is just a talk. First lesson Obi Wan, it is always important to be well informed about all the parties in the negotiation and depending on the situation to be able to use that information to obtain the desired results – says Padmé as she guides them through the department to a small and cozy dining room where the dinner is already served.

Obi Wan makes mental notes diligently, this was a lesson he had already studied but had not seen in action. It seems insignificant, but she made use of the information she had without really saying what happened when they met, nor did she say if she was going to use it against his master. _But he knows that it’s a possibility. So, had it been a negotiation, Padmé just tipped the scales in our favor_. The Padawan thought in wonder.

-If it's okay with you, we can have dinner while we discuss the matter. Anakin, would you be so kind as to inform Obi Wan and me what is this you want to talk? - Clearly Padmé is in charge of the situation.

\- It is something that we have already discussed before - his teacher begins while he serves himself some hot food that looked suspiciously sweet - The Republic wants to create an army that would act preventively to discourage the separatist movement, which is increasingly gaining more followers. My position is in favor of the Military Creation Act, however I am sure that Padmé has not changed her mind regarding the formation of the army.

-You are correct, I have not changed my mind. Military action has a paradoxical ethic that tries to establish a relationship between two opposing concepts, that of morality and that of murder. – Replies Padmé firmly before starting to eat.

-Padmé, Naboo has a Royal Security Force, that's just another name for a military organization. Do you also oppose its existence? – Asks Anakin, clearly determined to discuss the matter immediately.

-Naboo is a peaceful place, some time ago the people voted for the creation of the Security Force, it was a decision made democratically. The number of agents is limited to the people who joins voluntarily, that aren’t too many, taking into account the entire population of the planet. In addition, the artifacts we use and people are specialized in defense, preferably without harming the attacker - Padmé responds, remaining calm.

-In other words, you are against the guards - the Jedi responds trying to decipher the message.

-I did not say that - Padmé smiles - Second lesson Obi Wan, Anakin does good by trying to interpret what I just said and therefore inform me. So, you clarify the intentions of the other party if you have any doubt, so you will avoid misunderstandings- Padmé takes her role as an instructor seriously, which makes Obi Wan forget his previous nervousness filling himself with eagerness to learn.

-Third lesson padawan, a politician will rarely give you a direct answer- Anakin continues biting a piece of bread he had been playing with and that makes Padmé snort clearly amused. Obi Wan watches the interaction between the two, the force feels light in the place despite being discussing a serious topic.

-And you Obi Wan, what do you think? - the senator asks the padawan sitting next to his master.

Obi Wan had already heard something about it on the HoloNet and also from the Jedi masters at the temple, he honestly didn't know how to feel about it. On the one hand, the growing conflicts with various corporations and star systems that wanted to separate from the Republic had increased the tension in the environment, so it was logical that those in the government foresee actions to defend the people in the event of a surprise attack. Although on the other, the creation of an army could have the exact opposite effect, instead of persuading the separatists it may encourage them to create their own army and the conflict could escalate to a galactic scale.

-No- Obi Wan says aloud, drawing the attention of the other two without realizing that he was already speaking before thinking his answer. "I don't think creating a military force is the best thing to do. I’m not a politician, much less an experienced jedi Knight. I have never been in a war or a diplomatic mission, so what I am going to say may not be as broad based as your experience- He pauses for a moment, thoughtfully, feeling that the force encourages him to continue- The way I see it, the job of the Jedi is to keep and bring peace to all corners of the galaxy and only resort to battle when circumstances demand it . We try to act as if peace already exists, therefore this would lead us to true peace, however it cannot always be so, the conflict cannot be denied, sometimes the way to resolve it is to use force,… I mean “The Force” - Emphasizing this last words while blushing slightly at the clarification, thinking that the Senator is not used to this word in the same way as the Jedi - The Jedi Order may be a bit paradoxical, I must admit, since it also we carry weapons at the same time we seek for peace, but we are not soldiers. Our duty would be to end a war before it started, but the creation of an army in the absence of an armed conflict is not the solution. And in case that the parties' armed forces exist, this would go from being a conflict to a real war - Obi Wan ends thoughtfully observing a fixed point, totally concentrated without realizing the look of approval that Anakin and Padmé exchange.

-Sooooo ... padawan you don't agree with me – Asks Anakin trying to get him out of his trance.

-No- Obi Wan replies dryly and absentmindedly, which makes Padmé laugh pulling him out of his trance - Master! I mean, no Master, I'm afraid not – Rushes his answer feeling the blood rise to his face.

-You don't always have to agree with me Obi Wan, it's okay to say what you think- his master says reassuringly- Even if with what you just said you have given Padmé more resources to discuss with me

-That I have to thank, for a while your master has been avoiding the issue of the role that would take the Jedi in the event of the creation of an army. But that discussion may be for later. Thank you very much for the support Obi Wan, I learned something very interesting thanks to you – And with a wave of her hand she dismisses the subject: the discussion is over.

 _Did she learn something from me?_ Obi Wan asks to himself incredulously.

-I also learned some things. Thank you very much for your guide Senator- Obi Wan answers timidly.

-Where is the confidence you had a moment ago Padawan? – asks Anakin - I would like to see it more often, it suits you-

A warm sensation formed in Obi Wan's chest upon hearing his words, although he continued to doubt if what he had was confidence or simply verbiage.

-And you can keep calling me Padmé, even if we are not in the same team- Padmé assures him.

Dinner is quiet and when Obi Wan thinks they are about to leave, his master announces that he has business to discuss with the Senator retiring to the apartment balcony.

The teenager waits in the living room trying to meditate on what they had just discussed. It was a really important matter and the Order would probably be involved in one way or another.

Obi Wan perceives a pleasant smell in the atmosphere, instinctively following the scent with his nose, he is greeted with the image of two young women in identical clothes approaching him. Their colored clothing moves in tandem with their agile movements, which appear to be synchronized making them look ethereal. _They seem like melodies, well, although I have never seen one_. Thinks absently.

-Good evening Padawan Kenobi, Padmé asked us to attend you– informed one of the girls- My name is Cordé by the way-

-And mine Versé. Delighted- the other girl introduces herself

Obi Wan nods hastily standing up from the sofa.

-Please padawan sit down. We were just coming to see if we can offer you something- Versé speaks again-

-No, thank you very much - Obi Wan replies, now that he can see their faces better he notices that they both look alike. _And they also look like Padmé_.

-We are not sisters- Cordé says with knowing eyes -

-We aren’t related either- speaks Versé

 _Did I say it out loud?_ Obi Wan thinks a little alarmed opening his mouth to say something but Cordé speaks again.

-It’s a common question we handmaids are asked - Cordé continues - I just wanted to make small talk, but if you feel more comfortable by yourself we can leave-

-Ah no, I'm fine with the company- breathes relieved - I imagine that the resemblance serves as a decoy, right? -

The girls share a glance pleased with the question before Versé begins the explanation.

-Exacly, we are Padmé's personal assistants and also her bodyguards. The handmaidens are usually assigned to the Queen of Naboo depending on the similarity we share with her, however Padmé also requires our services as a senator since her functions are crucial for the planet-

-I see, from the way you move you also have military training- Obi Wan continues observing.

-Rather, we have training in self defense and marksmanship- Cordé corrects.

-Are you also trained to be diplomats? If one of your functions is to pose as the senator, I imagineyou also know about politics- says the padawan

-True, we also have negotiation skills- Cordé intervenes- Knowing about politics is not enough.

Obi Wan continued to converse with them for a wile, discovering that in more than one occasion their negotiating skills had either avoided conflict or clarified situations where Naboo's political position might have been affected. The Padawan listened carefully to their stories, making mental notes and asking how they had learned this. He also learned that Padmé had two other handmaidens named Cordé and Duja and that the names they bore were chosen by them based on their given names, which is why almost all of them also ended with an “é”.

His master found him in the living room announcing that it was time to leave, Obi Wan said goodbye to them- Thank you for sharing a part of your story, I really appreciate it- which earned him an invitation from the maidens to visit them again.

As they were on their way to the Temple, he was reviewing the lesson received, not only from Padmé, but also from Versé and Cordé. Both of them had encouraged him to visit when Padmé was on Coruscant, which had to be consulted first with his master and Padmé of course.

-And well Obi Wan? Would you say you learned something? - Asks his master as they entered their apartment in the Temple.

-Yes Master, although it is clear that I still have a lot to learn- Obi Wan answers tiredly, apparently feeling nervous for several hours was as tiring as thinking about politics.

-Normally I would say that, that is an excellent attitude to continue learning, well yes it is, but what I mean to say is that you demand so much from yourself that you don't see what you already have. You can be a very good diplomat Obi Wan, you know how to listen to people and look at the details- says his master while Obi Wan listens in awe – Besides, what you have and other people don't, is that you validate the existence of the person who tells you their story. I've seen it when you talk to your friends and I saw it today with Padmé’s handma… wha? Obi Wan what is it? Are you hurt? - Anakin stops speaking when he observes that the teenager in front of him was crying silently.

-What? Ah sorry! I didn’t realize! - He says as he wipes his face with the sleeves of his tunic before his master offers him a handkerchief. It seems as if Anakin is fighting with himself to not hug his Padawan who still hasn't stopped crying, so he only gets a little closer giving Obi Wan a chance to get away, to which the other responded by hiding his face between Anakin's robes as the older one comforts him by running his hand down the young man's back.

-You have to learn how to receive compliments padawan- Anakin says gently, patiently waiting for him to calm down.

Again, exhaustion overcame Obi Wan falling asleep almost the instant his head touched the pillow. That night he slept content, knowing he had done something right ... _right_?


End file.
